


The Beast Inside

by AuraFelix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Fetish, Hange Zoë's Experiments, M/M, Rape, Smut, Titan Eren Yeager, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraFelix/pseuds/AuraFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another one of Hanji's experiments, Eren passes out in the middle of the dinning-hall. Levi is furious and orders Hanji to get the boy back to his bed, where Levi decides to keep an eye on him until he wakes up again. But Eren isn't really himself when he finally wakes up again ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Inside

"How dare you to experiment on Eren without my permission?" Levi yelled furiously and grabbed Hanji by the collar of her shirt.

"Well, you weren't around, so I couldn't really -" Hanji tried to explain and sent the Corporal a sheepish smile.

"Then you wait till I'm around, you shitty woman!" Levi cut her off, while clenching his fist not far from her face, but decided not to punch her. It wouldn't really make any difference, and right now he had to make sure she hadn't accidentally killed Eren. "What did you do to him? Why is he unconscious?"

"I-I'm not really sure," Hanji said and tried to remove Levi's hand from her collar, "If I could just examine him, I could probably find out why it affected him like this."

Levi grabbed her collar tighter and threw her towards the unconscious boy on the floor in the middle of the dinning-hall.

"Make it snappy, I want to know what happened," Levi hissed and crossed his arms as he watched Hanji turn Eren around and check if he was breathing. She slapped his cheek gently and tried opening his eye, but he didn't react.

"Well, the good news is, he's _not_ dead," Hanji said and got back on her feet, "The bad news is, I have no idea how to wake him up."

"I suggest you find a way, and very soon, unless you're dying to find out how it feels to have a boot up your ass," Levi sneered coldly, and sent her a dead-glare, "Get him out of here, and _do not_ experiment on him. Find out what happened to him and get him back on his feet. You will take over his duties until he's awake."

"Are you serious?" Hanji wined as she tried to pull Eren on his feet.

"Inescapably," the Corporal said and turned his back to the struggling woman. He left the room without looking back.

Hanji looked around at her comrades, who tried to hide their curiosity until Levi was gone. Being too curious about Hanji's failed experiments would often result in collective punishment.

"A little help here?" she asked desperately, panting under Eren's weight, while still trying to get him up. A couple of her squad-mates decided to lend her a hand, and together they managed to carry Eren to his room.

Hanji tried to wake him up in the good old-fashioned ways again, but there was still no reaction from the boy. She went to her lab to collect some equipment and returned to Eren's room to take a few samples and hopefully figure out what had happened to him.

She hadn't told Levi exactly what she had done to the boy, and if she could solve the problem without revealing the cause, she would prefer it that way. The truth was she had collected a sample of Eren's blood a few weeks ago, and somehow managed to make the cells evolve. She was too curious about what the evolved cells would do to his titan-blood. She knew Levi would never allow her to inject it to Eren's veins, so she decided to do it without his permission. Eren hadn't reacted until he suddenly collapsed in the hall, with the entire Survey Corps as witnesses.

Hanji examined his pulse and body-temperature, without getting any irregularities. Eren wasn't moving at all, but as long as he was breathing, her ass was almost safe. She collected a sample of his blood and returned to her lab, hoping Eren would still be alive when she got back. Hopefully, his titan-blood would make him recover fast, just like it used to.

Levi entered her lab shortly after she had begun examining Eren's blood. He looked just as furious as when he left her in the dinning-hall, and it was obvious he wanted some answers.

"Well?" he asked as she looked up from her microscope. His voice was calm but his eyes told her she would have to come up with an explanation very fast.

"He's not dead," she said, hoping it would calm the Corporal down.

"I know that, I just checked on him," he hissed and moved closer. He grabbed her collar again. "What I need you to tell me is what exactly did you do to him, and how fast you can undo it."

"I'm checking a blood-sample right now to see if his cells have changed," Hanji choked and tried to make him let go, "But I really think he will be able to sleep if off as usual. He should recover soon."

"You're gonna stay here until you've found a way to wake him up, even if it takes all night. It would be wise of you to have him ready for tomorrow's training," Levi hissed and locked eyes with the brunette, "Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Corporal," Hanji said and took a deep breath as he finally let go of her. She turned to the table again, breathing out as she had managed to avoid telling him what she had done to Eren once again.

"By the way," Levi said on his way out of the room, "I expect a detailed report of what exactly happened by tomorrow at noon. If I find out you've put his life into danger, you can look forward to cleaning the castle everyday for the next twenty years."

Levi slammed the door behind him before Hanji could manage to oppose his order, and went straight for Eren's room. He had originally planned on letting Hanji keep watch over the boy through the night, but as she had to work in the lab, he decided to keep watch over Eren himself. Not that he worried about him, but Eren was an important piece in their battle against the titans. If the Military Police found out he was unconscious due to Hanji's experiments, they would probably insist on getting their hands on the boy for their own experiments.

Levi entered Eren's room and shut the door behind him. On Eren's desk was a tray with a kettle and a teacup, next to a pile of paperworks he had ordered his squad to move to Eren's room while he went to talk to Hanji. At least someone had the decency to execute his orders without messing up.

He looked out the window as the sky turned darker and he looked at Eren before sitting down on the chair and pouring himself a cup of tea. As the moon rose outside the window, he moved closer to the candle on the desk, to read through the papers. He looked over at Eren once in a while, just to check if he was still breathing.

As the castle turned silent and everyone went to bed, Levi felt the tiredness slowly sneak in on him. He tried to focus on the paperwork and poured himself another cup of tea, but he kept nodding off and ended up falling asleep with his arms folded under his head on the table.

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but he woke up by a low sound coming from the bed. He shot up and squinted his eyes, trying to figure out where he was in the dim light of the candlelight. He saw a dark shadow standing near the bed.

Levi got up and took a step closer. No one was lying on the bed behind the shadow, so it had to be Eren - right?

A low growling sound came from the dark figure and Levi held up the light to make out the features.

"Eren?" he asked hoarsely. He didn't dare to move closer before ensuring it really was Eren; his intuition told him to keep his guards up and he had learned to react on his impulses.

As the light fell on the figure's face, Levi saw that it was indeed Eren - but not exactly in his human-form. His features looked like a mix between his normal face and his titan-form; his eyes had turned darker, his ears slightly pointy, his hair longer and messy - and his teeth exposed and sharp.

Eren let out another low growl and cracked his neck before his eyes locked with Levi's. He pulled at his shirt, and it tore as if it was made of paper, revealing his toned chest.

"Fuck," Levi swore lowly and took a step back, making his ass hit the table. He reached for his blades, only to realise he had left his manoeuvre gear in his own room. He kept his eyes on Eren as he fumbled around on the table, trying to find something he could use to defend himself with. He cursed his own cleanliness, as he remembered he had ordered Petra to move everything from Eren's table before getting the tea for him. He had no idea where Eren kept his own manoeuvre gear, and it didn't seem like he would allow Levi to look for it.

Eren let out another sound as he began moving closer to Levi with heavy steps, never taking his wild eyes away from Levi's.

Levi grabbed the kettle, deciding it was probably his best weapon right now. Eren hadn't grown to titan-size, of course he would be able to immobilize him - or if necessary, take him down.

Eren made a sudden move towards the Corporal, and Levi answered by smashing the kettle against Eren's fist, making the pottery explode to pieces. Levi dug to avoid the shards and grabbed the chair to smash it against Eren's back before he could manage to move again. It gave Levi enough time to move halfway around the desk and kick it towards Eren, to buy him enough time to reach the door. He managed to move over and open the door, when Eren's strong and slightly oversized hands grabbed him and dragged him back inside. Levi let a loud yell ring through the hallway, but he knew the only one who was awake now, was the guards on top of the castle. No one could have heard him.

He tried to tackle Eren, but his grip on him was hard like stone. Eren smashed the Corporal against the back of the door, making it shut with a slamming sound, and send pain through Levi's back. He let out a pained gasp and locked eyes with the titan-shifter in front of him.

"Eren, let - me - go," he said through gritted teeth, "That's an order!"

Eren responded with a loud roar and Levi realized his words wasn't going through to the boy. He struggled against Eren's inhumane strength and prepared himself to fight till the last drop of blood. Then he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder, accompanied by a hot breath and a wet feeling as his shirt got drenched. He looked to his right to see Eren biting down on his shoulder. The wet feeling was partly Eren's saliva and his own blood, staining his white shirt. Levi struggled to make Eren let go of his shoulder, but Eren kept him pressed against the door and bit down harder. Levi could feel his sharp teeth dig deeper into his shoulder and tare through veins and muscles. Eren finally let go of the hurt shoulder before ripping Levi's shirt to pieces with his claws.

Levi looked at Eren with confusion painted all over his face, trying to figure out what he was up to. Normal titan-behaviour would be to just kill him off right away or try to eat him - not just bite him. Levi tried to push Eren away again, but his right arm wasn't reacting after the bite, and his left side wasn't as strong as the right.

Eren roared at Levi and let his long tongue out to lick at the wound, collecting most of the blood. Levi felt the wet muscle run over the wound and hissed at the pain. He let out a scream as Eren bit down on the wound again. Eren used his sharp teeth to keep Levi in place as his claw-like fingers ran down Levi's body. He scratched his chest and abdomen lightly, before he grabbed the hem of Levi's pants and tore them apart.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Levi yelled and used his elbow to smash against Eren's throat.

Eren took a step back before letting out another angry roar, and grabbing Levi by the throat. Levi had to use the only hand that worked, to grab Eren's large hand, to make sure he could breath, leaving him completely unable to defend himself from Eren's other hand and teeth. He locked eyes with the titan-shifter and noticed how his dark green orbs was shining dangerously, looking like eyes of a wild animal.

He pressed Levi against the door with his grip on his throat while ripping his own pants apart, and Levi noticed that it wasn't all of Eren that had turned titan-like; in the dim light from the moon outside the window, Levi could see Eren's dick glistening with pre-cum and completely hard. The boy moved his free hand to his dick and stroked it a few times, spreading the massive amount of pre-cum all over the shaft.

Levi looked at him in disbelief. He used all his strength to lift his leg, ready to aim a hard kick at Eren.

"Don't you dare, you filthy piece of shit," Levi hissed furiously, barely able to breath through Eren's grip on his throat.

Eren let out a growling pant in return, and Levi took it as a confirmation that Eren indeed dared to go there, and he kicked Eren with all he had, sending the titan-shifter backwards, but as his grip on the Corporal tightened, he tumbled to the floor with him. Landing on his wounded shoulder, made Levi yell out in pain again, and immobilized him for just long enough for Eren to pierce him to the floor.

Refusing to admit defeat until one of them was dead, Levi struggled under Eren's burning hot body, but Eren grabbed his throat again. Levi felt Eren's claws run over his body again and the fingers dug into his underwear before ripping it off. He struggled to breath and stay conscious.

Eren's free hand grabbed Levi's thigh and forced his legs to part. Levi felt the panic spread through his body, as he slowly realized it was no use struggling. Both of them were panting hard now; Levi tried to breath under Eren's strangulation, while Eren was obviously aroused. Levi felt Eren's throbbing dick against his entrance and tried to get his wounded arm to work, hoping to be able to push him away in the last second. He tried to kick Eren away, but the lack of oxygen made his body weak.

"No," he whispered hoarsely as Eren's hand tightened around his neck. Eren's dick pushed against his entrance and a burning pain spread from his backside. Then Eren thrust into him with a huge amount of strength and Levi choked on a painful scream. It felt like his ass was ripped apart as Eren penetrated him. Levi was unable to breath for a moment while Eren let another low growl escape his lips, and pulled back.

Eren thrust back into the Corporal with more strength, forcing Levi to choke on another scream as the pain in his lower body intensified. He felt dizzy from the unbearable pain as Eren's massive dick violated his ass. It felt like his tight muscle was about to burst each time Eren entered him and pressed his dick against his insides.

This was beyond humiliating. At this point Levi really hoped no one had heard them; if anyone came to see what was going on, he might be saved, but then he had to face something worse than what he dealt with now. His comrades would never be able to look at him the same way or respect him, knowing a fifteen-year-old brat had raped him. Eren might be stronger than usual in his titan-form, and apparently this half-titan-form too, but Levi was _humanity's strongest._ No one should be able to do this to him.

Eren growled as he trust harder into Levi, and licked on his wounded shoulder again. Levi felt the itching pain run through his shoulder, but it was nothing compared to how Eren's dick felt against his inner walls. His vision turned white for a moment as Eren let his sharp teeth run over the wound again, pulling at the ripped skin. He felt a drop of blood run down his shoulder and a wetness between his legs. He really hoped Eren had just come already and was about to finish off, but from the feeling of it, there was a fair chance it was blood.

His body was tensing up because of the pain, and Eren let go of his shoulder and roared into his face. Levi smelled blood on his breath, and locked eyes with the boy. There was no track of Eren in his dark eyes. His human-features shone through, but this was a monster, not a human. Levi tried to move his head to look at his shoulder. His arm was turning numb, and he felt completely powerless as Eren kept abusing him.

As the thought of not being in control of the situation lingered in his dizzy mind, he suddenly noticed his lower body heat up. He gasped and tried to remove Eren's hand from his throat again. It wasn't due to Eren's body-heat or the blood from his backside. He felt his dick twitch as Eren thrust back in again.

"No, this can't be happening," he gasped, trying to force his body to react properly. He would much rather be in soul-ripping pain than actually getting turned on by being raped. "No!" he yelled hoarsely, ordering his body to react with fright, anger, anything. But his dick kept twitching under Eren's heavy body as he slammed his dick into him over and over again.

Eren stopped for a moment a looked down at the Corporal's outburst. Levi didn't want to look at Eren, but his dark orbs caught Levi's. Something vicious showed in Eren's eyes as trust back into Levi again and used his free hand to rub Levi's erection.

"No, stop!" Levi yelled and squirmed desperately under Eren's body as the heat intensified. His hips shot upwards and he felt Eren's dick rub against something inside him. His eyes widened as a gasp escaped his lips.

The heat pooled up in Levi's body, while he struggled under Eren's grip, fighting both the titan-shifter and his own reactions now. As if the situation wasn't bad enough, his own body was betraying him. He could feel his dick growing harder under Eren's claws and his body was a mess of pain and unwilling pleasure now. He tried to fight the climax threatening to explode through his body, more than he tried to fight Eren.

His hips felt like they were on fire and kept meeting Eren's thrusts without his permission. Eren's dick slammed against his prostate and ripped his entrance for each trust. Levi could feel his throbbing dick leak pre-cum over his abdomen. His shoulder was burning with pain and his ass sticky from what he was completely sure, was blood by now.

Eren licked at the wound again and increased his speed; he slammed into Levi over and over, and Levi could swear his dick was growing inside him, as it felt more and more painful each time he thrust into him. He tried to ignore the pleasure filling his body, and Eren's warm hand against his leaking dick. He was panting hard by now and hating his complete lack of control. It wasn't supposed to feel pleasurable at all, so why was he so close to release now?

The more he thought about the lack of control, the more he felt the heat run through his body. Eren's trusts had turned erratic and while his grip on Levi's neck tightened, making it impossible for him to breath, the Corporal's eyes widened, as he was pushed over the edge. He was barely conscious as the heavy orgasm pulsed through his body. His body tensed up, and his ass tightened around Eren. Levi was a mess of pain and pleasure; the orgasm made him forget everything about his wounded shoulder for a moment, and while Eren's trusts helped him ride it out, it was still painful to be penetrated. Levi's orgasm apparently helped pushing Eren over the edge too, as he growled and finally let go of Levi's neck. Levi gasped for air as he felt Eren slam into him a few more times, filling him up with his seed until it dripped down Levi's ass and thighs.

Eren got up from the floor with a growl and looked down at Levi, who was panting hard, trying to catch his breath. Eren turned away and smashed his fist through the window, making it shatter to pieces. Levi turned his head to see Eren jump out the window, and heard his roar as he ran away from the castle.

Levi tried to stay silent, listening for indications that the guards had alarmed the headquarters, but everything was silent. He took a few minutes to get his breathing back to normal, before trying to sit up. The pain in his ass made his body turn limb and he fell back onto the floor. He looked down at his own body; it was hard to see in the dark room, but a dark liquid was smeared over most of his body and the floor around him. He hissed as he tried to get up again; it was hard with only one hand to support his weight, but after a few tries, he managed to get on his legs. He was still in pain and all he could think of was covering his body and get back to his own room for a long bath.

He grabbed a sheet from Eren's bed and wrapped it around his body awkwardly. He looked at the messy room with paperworks and various liquids spread over the floor, but he couldn't do anything about it right now. He grabbed the key on his way out and locked the door from outside, to make sure no one would walk in on the mess and figure out what had happened.

With his left shoulder against the wall, he slowly made his way towards his room. His legs were shaking and his ass hurt for every step he took. He could feel Eren's seed dripping down his legs and the sheet turning wet over his wounded shoulder, but he had to get to his room. It was hard to stay conscious, but he refused to let anyone find him lying around like this.

Levi heard steps and saw a shadow move in the other end of the hallway. He panicked and looked around for a place to hide, but it was too late. The shadow stopped in the middle of the hallway, before running towards him.

"Levi," Hanji said and grabbed onto him, "What happened? Why are you wounded?"

"You turned the shitty brat into a human-sized titan, you dumb fuck," Levi hissed and pushed her away.

"What? Are you serious?"

Levi could sense the curiosity in her voice and saw her look towards Eren's room, before she decided it was more important to help the Corporal.

"What did he do? Why are you wrapped in a sheet?"

"He bit me and ran away," Levi said coldly. He would rather die than admit what had really happened. As if it wasn't bad enough that Hanji had seen him like this.

"I'll help you," she said and wrapped his unharmed arm around her neck, supporting him as they began walking towards Levi's room. She didn't ask any more question until they got there and she turned on a few candles on his desk. "Let me look at that wound," she said and moved closer to remove the sheet from his shoulder. Levi hissed as he let the sheet slide down and held it around his waist.

"Don't you dare touch it," he sneered as she reached out to wipe a bit of blood away.

"I need to clean it," Hanji said and moved back, "You'll need a bandage, but you should be able to use your arm again within a few weeks. It doesn't look like anything is broken."

"Then go get your shitty bandages while I take a shower," Levi ordered and tightened his grip on the sheet.

Hanji looked him up and down for a moment with a worried expression.

"Levi, what happened?" she asked again, while letting her eyes rest on his exposed abdomen.

Levi looked down to see a clotted mess of blood and sperm, smeared all over his stomach. He looked up to meet her glare, with his usual cold expression.

"Nothing happened," he said firmly and held the eye-contact, "And if I ever find out you've mentioned this to anyone, I will make sure you suffer a faith worse than death. Are we clear?"

She sent him another worried glare. She knew this had to be embarrassing to him, and she would never dream of expose her friend's secret.

"Of course, Levi," she said, and hesitated for a moment. She tried to find comforting words, a way to assure him he could rely on her, but she couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't upset him further. "I'll be right back with the bandages."

Levi didn't answer and turned towards his mirror as she closed the door behind her. He looked at the poor reflection of his dirty body and let the sheet fall to the floor. Blood and semen was running down his inner-thighs and he was disgusted by the sight of himself. He was filthy - both his body and his mind. How could he get turned on by getting raped? By losing control like that? He was disgusted by himself.

He would probably never be able to look at Eren the same way, but he really hoped Eren wouldn't be able to remember anything if they ever found him alive and managed to turn him back to a human.

Levi let a hand run though his hair and studied the dark marks on his neck after Eren strangled him. He couldn't wait until his shoulder had healed. He would take a bath and let Hanji treat his wound. Then he would have to wake up his comrades and begin searching for Eren. After all, the brat was his responsibility.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think my beta-reader wants to be associated with this work, but thanks to her anyway.
> 
> Note: I don't support rape in any form at all.


End file.
